1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust structure of a motorcycle.
2. Description of Background Art
A motorcycle is known that is equipped with a two-cycle engine in which an expansion chamber connected with an exhaust pipe is disposed in the vicinity of the engine. See, for example, JP Patent No. 2686965. As disclosed in JP Patent No. 2686965, an exhaust pipe is connected to an exhaust port of a cylinder that is open to the center in the width direction of a main body temporarily and extends to a left side of the main body and then bends to a right side.
The structure of disposing the expansion chamber as disclosed in JP Patent No. 2686965 is useful for various motorcycles. However, there are very little examples where the structure of JP Patent No. 2686965 can be applied as it is, without being limited to an opening position of the exhaust port of the cylinder at the center in a width direction of the main body as disclosed in JP Patent No. 2686965. Therefore, for example, in a motorcycle or the like having an exhaust port that is open in a position near to one side of the main body, it has been required to achieve a method for effectively attaching the exhaust pipe from an exhaust port of the engine and disposing an expansion chamber in the vicinity of the engine.